1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency heating device or so-called microwave oven for performing a cooking by heating food in a high frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical of such a heating device cooking by means of a high frequency is the one disclosed in Japanese patent application No. Sho 63-3435 as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The high frequency heating device as disclosed in the application is formed with a cooking chamber 11, one end of which being mounted with a magnetron 13 for emitting a high frequency which is induced into the cooking chamber 11 through a conduit 12 to thereby heat food 14 while on a lower end of the cooking chamber 11 there is provided a turntable 15 turning in response to a driving of a driving motor 17. On a lower end of the turntable 15 there is provided a roller 16 which supports the turntable 15 and simultaneously rotates according to a predetermined track. In the high frequency heating device thus constructed when the food 14 is placed on the turntable 15, the turn table is rotated in accordance with an operation of the driving motor 17 and the roller 16 mounted on the lower end of the turntable 15 is rotated supporting the turntable 15. In the high frequency heating device thus constructed however, because a weight of the food 14 placed on the turn table 15 can not be detected and a time for cooking can not be accurately determined, the food 14 can not be adequately cooked, and depending on circumstances, the cooking may not be complete, resulting in the need for re-cooking and increased consumption of electricity.